


You Asked For This.

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, beth had this coming, blame throwing, gave us a ship to sink us, i been in my feelings for weeks, like grow up geez, why Rio??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: It wasn’t her fault, she didn’t want this! Beth felt her mascara running down her cheeks with the tears she couldn’t stop from falling, the pain in her chest felt like someone was driving a stake through it. Her hands trembled, the weight of the gun heavy, dragging her morals to a place she swore she’d never go.“You asked for this ma, ain’t no take backs in this world.”





	You Asked For This.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love Beth even though I swear I truly get second hand embarrassment for her sometimes but it drives me insane how little responsibility she takes for her actions in the show. Well, Rio isn’t one to let her forget that she wanted this.

It wasn’t _her_ fault, she didn’t want this!

Beth felt her mascara running down her cheeks with the tears she couldn’t stop from falling, the pain in her chest felt like someone was driving a stake through it. Her hands trembled, the weight of the full clip inside the gun heavy, far more than just an extra pound, dragging her morals to a place she swore she’d never go.

“You asked for this ma, ain’t no take backs in this world.”

Rio stood stock still, his head tilted with schooled features, giving nothing to the thoughts in his head. 

“You think he is my problem!? You’re my problem, always throwing everything on me, it’s never on you!” Beth nearly screeched, the anxiety getting to her, causing her to behave neurotic. Rio’s thin eyebrow lifted just slightly, a quiet scoff pressing pass his lips. 

“You just don’t get it, do you darlin? You asked for this when you came to me, offering your services so you could make a quick buck. I had let you off the hook, you were the one casting the final bait.” Rio took a single step towards her, throwing heated words at her with such a cold demeanor. Beth tried not to show how much he intimidated her, how much fear and control he held over her head.

“You never learned responsibility huh? Let’s go through the list huh? YOU robbed a grocery store, taking my money. YOU drove past the borders with fake cash in your trunk.” 

“Only because you told us to! What was I supposed to do, just let you kill me!?” The hot tears started again but Rio didn’t relent. 

“Oh sweetheart, you wanted to be a boss, wanted so badly to crawl out from underneath your husbands weight that you didn’t even flinch when it came to expanding out your reach. You asked for more money, you allowed for the two rotten eggs to stink up my whole operation because you wanted to pretend you’re still a _good_ person.” Beth sucked in a shuddering gasp, the words hitting her like a pointed wrecking ball. She lifted the gun again, her finger trembling just against the trigger. 

“No... you’re w-wrong!” She tried to deny it, the harsh truth of his words. She didn’t ask for this!

Agent Turner coughed through his gag as blood trickled down his eye, obscuring his vision of the arguing drug dealers. He tested the rope on his wrists, twisting to see if it would loosen but there was no such luck. He wiggled his hips slightly, hoping to jostle his cell from his pocket but no matter how much he tried, the device stayed stuck inside. 

“Am I Elizabeth? You won’t take your share of the blame, you never want it to be your fault. Never want to admit that because of you, you’re family and friends lives are fucked up too.” Rio leaned in until Beth could feel his heated breath smelling of mint on her own lips. 

“You’re guilty, just as I am. Only difference is, I don’t hide who or what I am. Now stop being a little bitch and pull the damn-“ 

The blast of the gunpowder was deafening and Beth thought she had screamed but no, she had only imagined it. It was all in her head, all of it. The first, the second and the third shots, were all a dream. This day never happened. She told herself over and over, even as she watched Rio regurgitate blood, staining his dark blue button down. As she scattered to free the Federal agent, Beth didn’t believe anything. 

She was a good person. 


End file.
